


See you again

by atticess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Gdzie Clint adoptuje kolejną dwójkę dzieci.
Kudos: 1





	See you again

To był długi dzień.

Dla Clinta Bartona zdawał się on nie mieć końca. Nie czekał nawet aż sprawa zupełnie ucichnie, nie chciał żadnego odpoczynku, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił po powrocie do Avengers Tower był telefon do żony. Innego rodzaju uspokojenia myśli po prostu nie mógłby znieść, dlatego nie zważając na protesty nielicznych członków grupy, kilka tygodni po uratowaniu świata, co i tak dla reszty było zbyt szybko, w głowie miał tylko powrót do domu.

Ostatni raz spojrzał do wypchanego po brzegi bagażnika, chcąc mieć pewność, że o niczym nie zapomniał. O ile przednie siedzenia były w idealnym stanie, bo nawet kurz nie zdążył osadzić się na desce rozdzielczej, tak tył samochodu wyglądał jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Niektóre z walających się tam śmieci można było uznać już za antyki. Pamiątki przez lata pozostawiał nie tylko właściciel pojazdu, dlatego nie było jak dziwić się ogromnej kolekcji. Nic podejrzanego również nie było w tym jak przypinał pasami łuk na siedzeniu pasażera, robiąc to z większą czułością i delikatnością niż gdyby znajdowało się tam jedno z jego dzieci. Bo przecież znajdowało się, nieprawda? 

Nie odwrócił się nawet gdy burza czerwonych loków mignęła mu w bocznym lusterku. Nadal zaaferowany upewnianiem się, że z bronią wszystko w porządku, spytał na głos, czy tym razem przyjaciółka na pewno zostaje w bazie.

\- Znajdę sobie coś do roboty. - Wzruszyła ramionami, opierając się o drzwi. Może nawet Clint zwróciłby jej uwagę, że zaraz porysuje karoserię, gdyby tylko samochód nie był już po wystarczających przejściach. - Ktoś musi ogarnąć syf jaki narobiliśmy, prawda? 

Natasha nie musiała mu przypominać. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu stoczyli jedną z poważniejszych bitew (wywołanych z równie beznadziejnego powodu), a jej skutki nie były ani odrobinę mniej odczuwalne. Mało tego, w ostatnich dniach nawet nasiliły się, gdy mieszkańcy zrujnowanej Sokovii zaczęli uskarżać się na bałagan, jaki Mściciele po sobie zostawili. Czy naprawdę nikt więcej nie uznawał zasady: "najpierw bezpieczeństwo świata, potem kilka zniszczonych budynków?"

Tyle że Sokovia to było coś więcej niż wybite szyby i dziury w ścianach. Dawno nie pozostawili na swojej drodze tyle gruzu, krwi i śmierci. Niewinna bitwa przerodziła się w coś o wiele brutalniejszego, a jeśli już się to zaczęło, trzeba było jakoś zakończyć. Gdyby cudze nieszczęście im nie wystarczyło, również oni na tym ucierpieli. Przynajmniej niektórzy z nich.

\- Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie przy papierkowej robocie - mruknął.

\- A kto mówi o dokumentach? - odrzekła z nieco wyzywającym błyskiem w oku. 

Ciekawe na kogo zrzuciła obowiązek ogarnięcia papierów i czy w ogóle to zrobiła. Nadal ktoś musiał zdać dokładny raport z całej masakry, a jakby to nie wystarczało, listy z zażaleniami zaczęły hurtowo zalewać ich publiczne i prywatne skrzynki, nie tylko mailowe. Czy ktokolwiek posunął się do wysłania kartki nawet na przypadkową farmę w Iowa, tym samym informując Lauren o całym zajściu przed Clintem? 

\- Poza tym - kontynuowała - wygląda na to, że tobie też dostała się niezła fucha. Rogers się poddaje.

Początkowo Barton nie zrozumiał, o czym rudowłosa mówi, dopóki ta nie odsunęła się, wskazując na błąkającą się przy samochodzie dziewczynę. Podniosła na nich przestraszone spojrzenie jakby została przyłapana na czymś nieprzyzwoitym, jednak nawet nie mrugnęła gdy Romanoff ją mijała. Rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie pożegnanie przez ramię, a następnie zostawiła tę dwójkę skazaną tylko na siebie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

Maximoff. To dopiero była ciekawa postać. Zrekrutowana przez Bóg jeden wie ilu złych kolesi, w końcu udało im się zabrać ją do siebie. Może nie była już tak plastycznym materiałem co kiedyś, bo niektóre zdarzenia pozostawiły trwały ślad, rzeźbiąc jej charakter jak nurt rzeki kształtuje koryto. Była jednak wciąż młoda i bardzo potężna. Z jednej strony udało im się wyeliminować jedno z czyhających zagrożeń, a z drugiej zyskali niezwykle ważnego sojusznika. Wystarczy tylko pozbyć się demonów dziewczyny, a nic nie stanie jej na drodze do pełnego zaufania reszcie drużyny.

Barton był jedną z tych osób, która doskonale wiedziała coś na temat uporczywej przeszłości. Sam popełnił ogrom błędów, jednak wszystko to było niczym w porównaniu z jego rudowłosą towarzyszką. Odkąd wplątała go w ich pierwszą wspólną akcję, całe jego późniejsze życie składało się z wyjazdów do rodziny między ciągłym odkręcaniem błędów. Nie miał jednak na co narzekać - mimo wszystko lubił swoje życie, bo przecież nigdy nie stracił nikogo sobie bliskiego.

Dziewczyna była równie zaskoczona, co Clint. Próbowała ukryć się przed bacznym wzrokiem łucznika, aby następnie uciec jak najdalej od niego. Nie tym razem. Jeśli już nawet Steve się poddał, co oznaczało, że musiała nieźle dać mu w kość, nie było za bardzo co z nią zrobić. Mało brakowało, a zapomnieliby, że Maximoff też jest tylko człowiekiem.

Nie, nie powinien zwracać się do niej po nazwisku. To była po prostu Wanda. Tak samo zmęczona, tak samo zagubiona, tak samo zdolna do odczuwania emocji. W każdym stopniu tak ludzka jak byli oni. Może nawet bardziej. Podobnie jak wszyscy inni, zasługiwała na własny dom, niezależnie od wieku. 

Clint pamiętał dokładnie, jak parę lat temu pierwszy raz w cywilnej sprawie zaprosił Natashę do siebie, a jej stłumiona radość była tym widokiem, którego najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie wymaże ze swojej pamięci. Uważał, że Wanda miała przed sobą jeszcze całe życie i zmarnowane lata mógł jakoś jej zrefundować. 

Nie wahał się długo, wskazując jej miejsce w samochodzie, zaraz obok łuku. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu zaniepokojone, wręcz przerażone spojrzenie. Przecież Barton chciał ją tylko zabrać do siebie, nie na handel niewolnikami! Skąd ten strach? 

Opowiadając coś o bagażu, uciekła od niezręcznej sytuacji wzrokiem, a następnie odwróciła się w stronę budynku. Clint był jednak szybszy i łagodnym, ale stanowczym ruchem złapał ją za rękę i zaprowadził do auta. Chcąc mieć absolutną pewność, że nie ucieknie, osobiście zapiął jej pasy, tym samym wywołując ogromne oburzenie u dziewczyny.

\- Clint, nie mam pięciu lat - mruknęła. - Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

Jej przelotny gniew, niewerbalnie objawiający się w skrzyżowanych ramionach oraz sypiącym iskry spojrzeniu, idealnie kontrastował z całą tą wypowiedzią. Gdyby tylko była odrobinę niższa, mógłby pomylić ją ze swoją własną córką. 

Odpalenie silnika było równoznaczne z ostatnią szansą na wycofanie się. Nie żeby Wanda miała jakikolwiek wybór, lecz Clint postanowił pozwolić jej myśleć, że mogła sama decydować o swoim losie. Krótkie wczasy jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły, a Hawkeye niejednokrotnie przekonał się, że trening u boku Rogersa był niczym w porównaniu z życiem pod jednym dachem z Lauren, dlatego nie można będzie zarzucić jej braku ćwiczeń. 

Miał nadzieję, że Natasha prędzej czy później zawiadomi, co stało się z Wandą, w przeciwnym razie mogłoby się skończyć to nieciekawie. Co powiedziałby zdenerwowanym członkom załogi, będącym w trakcie przeszukiwań czwartego z kolei świata, gdyby w końcu udałoby mu się złapać zasięg i ogłosić, że Maximoff jest z nim, bezpieczna? 

Cisza, jaka im towarzyszyła na początku podróży, wcale nie była niezręczna. Wanda z fascynacją oglądała każdy mijany budynek, odprowadzała wzrokiem ostatnich przechodniów, a światła miasta odbijały się w jej oczach. O czym mogła myśleć? Ile straciła, pracując zawsze dla złych typów, przez co nie miała szansy podziwiać uroku współczesnego świata? O swojej mutacji, nie pozwalającej jej prowadzić normalnego życia? O ogromie tego wszystkiego, przez co już do końca będzie musiała iść samotnie? 

A może zwyczajnie podziwiała widoki, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym? 

Mechanicznym ruchem dziewczyna sięgnęła w stronę radia. Komukolwiek innemu rządzenie się w samochodzie Clinta nie uszłoby na sucho, ale tym razem pozwolił Maximoff zadbać o odrobinę rozrywki kiedy tylko z głośników rozległy się pierwsze słowa "Ain't no sunshine". Barton miał same dobre wspomnienia związane z tą piosenką, która, jak sobie uświadomił, towarzyszyła mu zaskakująco często. Może powrót do domu z nieoczekiwanym dodatkowym bagażem zostanie zaliczony do tej niewybrednej listy? 

Przede wszystkim piosenka ta kojarzyła mu się z dawnymi czasami, kiedy to poznał Lauren. Mało co pamiętał z tego okresu. Upragniona wyprowadzka, pierwsze misje, pierwsze zerwanie z przyszłą panią Barton... a potem było już tylko ciężej i, patrząc z perspektywy czasu, tylko lepiej.

\- Clint - zagadnęła dziewczyna gdzieś między zwrotką a refrenem. - Dlaczego właściwie zdecydowałeś się mnie zabrać ze sobą? 

Dobre pytanie, pomyślał Barton. Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć, że tylko uległ prośbie swojej przyjaciółki, która to właśnie zainicjowała całą sprawę. Chociaż Wanda była przy tym, była przekonana, że istniał jakiś inny powód, dla którego teraz zmierzała w stronę odległej farmy, wolnej od całego tego pośpiechu i nerwów. I Clint musiał przyznać, że miała trochę racji - po tym wszystkim nareszcie mógł zrobić coś dobrego, coś bezinteresownego, po czym nie będzie musiał sprzątać ani wmawiać nikomu, że uratował świat, choć tak wielkim kosztem. Jeśli da dziewczynie prawdziwy dom, przynajmniej na chwilę, może zdoła naprawdę uratować jej świat.

\- Żyjąc normalnym życiem będzie ci lepiej niż gdybyś miała kolejny wieczór spędzać na sali treningowej z ludźmi, którzy zapomnieli już, że kiedyś też byli młodzi, zagubieni i rozbici. 

Maximoff nic nie odpowiedziała gdy Clint skręcił na stację benzynową. Nawet nie zapytał jej o zdanie, a może wcale nie chciała ruszać się z Avengers Tower? Może przebywanie z podobnymi do siebie ludźmi wzmacniało ją i motywowało, a teraz, kiedy odebrał jej ostatnie deski ratunku, nie miała się czego trzymać? Może nawet nie lubiła życia na wsi, albo nie chciała się narzucać, albo bała się, że zbyt boleśnie będzie jej to przypominało o dawno utraconym domu? Clint tego nie wiedział i szczerze mówiąc, chyba nie chciał wiedzieć. Uważał, że tak będzie dla niej po prostu lepiej.

Podał dziewczynie parujący kubek i pierwszy raz mógł dokładnie jej się przyjrzeć. Odetchnął z ulgą, że to nie Natasha pomagała jej odnaleźć swój styl. Patrząc na szafę kobiety, jedyne, co mogłaby polecić, to niemiłosiernie obcisły uniform. Gdyby w czymś takim zawitała na farmę, nie tylko odczułaby potęgę letniego gorąca, ale również naraziłaby się Laurze - bo ta mogłaby nie wziąć jej za swoją podopieczną, a raczej konkurentkę. 

Dopiero teraz Clint zorientował się, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jej młody wiek. Wcześniej Wanda wydawała mu się potężną, podstępną przeciwniczką, zwyczajnym, ruchomym, trudnym do odstrzelenia celem. Teraz, obserwując jak grzała sobie ręce od ciepłego kubka z kawą i co jakiś czas brała mały łyk, dostrzegł w niej nastolatkę. Mutantkę, której zagrażali nie tylko inni z jej gatunku, ale przede wszystkim nietolerancyjni ludzie, jednak wciąż nastolatkę. Przez chwilę nawet pojawiła się u niego absurdalna myśl by wyrwać jej napój z okrzykiem, że ta jest za młoda na kawę. Zrezygnował z tego, bo jednak ktoś, kto kilka tygodni temu wrócił z wojny, zasługiwał na coś tak mocnego jak odrobina kofeiny.

Pozwolił jej pogrążyć się w ciszy, samemu również cofając się w myślach do innych czasów. Nie był już na parkingu pod stacją benzynową, ale w samym centrum Sokovii, otoczony zawalonymi budynkami, krzykami i uczuciem kłującego oczekiwania. Zamknął oczy, bo nie musiał patrzeć - przecież i tak wiedział, co za chwilę się wydarzy.

Poczuł jak odłamki, na które upadł wbiły mu się w i tak poranione ramię. Bo, niestety, życie to nie film akcji i jeśli rozbije się i wskoczy przez okno, to kawałki szkła nie okażą się niegroźne i jednak zaatakują. Podobnie z piachem zanieczyszczającym otwarte rany. To cud, że żadnemu z nich - to znaczy jemu albo Natashy, jedynymi bez żadnych nadludzkich zabezpieczeń - nie wdało się zakażenie. 

Ale to nie było ważne. Wtedy nie liczyło się nic poza dwoma zagubionymi dzieciakami. Clint chyba wolałby usłyszeć rozdzierający serce krzyk niż jedno krótkie, urwane zdanie z ust padającego na ziemię chłopaka. Owszem, nie spodziewał się, że ktoś z jego prędkością okaże się być wolniejszy od pocisków i nie spodziewał się, że to on będzie ostatnim co w życiu zobaczą oczy Pietro.

Wtedy na chwilę zapomniał jak okrutne i niesprawiedliwe potrafi być życie. Choć rodzeństwo Maximoff znał naprawdę niedługo, zdążyli go nauczyć więcej niż niejeden prawdziwy nauczyciel. Mieć oczy zawsze otwarte. Oczekiwać nieoczekiwanego. Nigdy nie wychodzić na bitwę bez cholernej kamizelki kuloodpornej. Nie bać się poświęceń. Nie pozwolić ciemności sobą zawładnąć.

Tak, zdecydowanie ta dwójka była mu o wiele bliższa niż przypuszczał. Przecież kompletnie nich nie znał, a jednak czuł się, jakby miał piątkę dzieci - i jednego z nich nie zdołał odwieźć do domu z pola bitewnego.

Z tej lekcji zapamiętał jeszcze jedno - aby nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie zabierać swoich dzieci na wojnę. Może przy najbliższej okazji uda mu się podziękować Pietro za tak skuteczną naukę? 

To był długi dzień,  
Bez ciebie, mój przyjacielu.   
Opowiem ci o tym wszystkim,  
Kiedy już spotkam cię ponownie.


End file.
